Calling all the Monsters
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Tenma is new to Raimon. The school is normal - it has students and teachers, but the thing is they're all monsters, zombies, ghosts, vampires, fairies you name it! Though to Tenma that's normal, seeing how he is a werewolf. Follow him and his daily life at the school for monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya Minna :)  
So I came up with this new fanfic thanks to my cousin Skye making the IE characters on the Sims Supernatural xD  
And yeah, Kirino is female in this, why? Cause I can, deal with it xD  
Also I'm starting school tomorrow, so I might only update on weekends or maybe at night after I have free time, so sorry if I don't update a lot.  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tenma gulped as he stood outside of the classroom. It was his first day here at Raimon and he was a nervous wreck! Going to new schools always made him like this - his palms got sweaty, feels like he could faint at any moment.

He sighed. Why couldn't he have been born into a normal family and live a normal life? But no, he was born a Werewolf - a mythical monster which humans believe don't exist.

So Raimon wasn't a normal school, it was a school for mythical monsters and creatures which do happen to exist.  
Tenma jumped as the door slid open and a man with really weird-looking dark forest green hair walked out. The brunette then realized that he was the teacher.

"So you're the newbie, huh?" He asked him with a deadpan look.

"Y-yes." Tenma stuttered nervously. Wow, is it just him or was it starting to get stuffy in here?

The teacher looked at the clipboard in his hands and the back at Tenma. "Says here you're a Werewolf. Any who, I'm Zanark Avalonic, you're teacher. Call me whatever and get ya butt in here." He said while holding his head as if he had a mega headache and walked back inside.

Well it was now or never. Tenma walked into the room and immediately he felt everyone in the classroom staring at him, which made him ever more nervous...if that was even possible.

"Class this is err..." Zanark paused and looked at the clipboard again. "Matsukaze Tenma. He's a Werewolf and blah blah be nice." And then he took a mouthful of saké and...passed out on his desk.

Tenma blinked. "Eeeerr..." That was one hell of a weird teacher...

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Tenma looked down and saw a short boy who reminded him of a Pikachu smiling up at him.

The brunette sweatdropped. "He is?"

"Yeah. Oh I'm Nishizono Shinsuke but you can call me Shinsuke. I'm a Witch by the way." He said still smiling at him.

"Oi Shinsuke stop bothering the newbie." Tenma looked in front of him and saw a boy with dark navy-blue hair, golden eyes and pale skin.

Shinsuke bowed. "Sorry Tsurugi-san." The boy - Tsurugi looked at Tenma.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke, Vampire. A newbie like you won't last long in this school." He smirked.

"Tsurugi leave him alone!" This time it was girl - a girl with pink hair in piggy tails and was wearing a green dress, but the thing that stood out the most was her almost transparent wings.

Tsurugi grunted. "Tsk, nobody invited you into this conversation Princess."

"Just ignore him err, Matsukaze was it?" The rosette tilted her head. "I'm Kirino Ranmaru and I'm a Fairy. Don't worry, you'll fit in here perfectly." She smiled.

Tenma smiled back. "Th-thank you."

This was going to be one hell of a long year...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay I know it's short but I have to go to bed, tell me how it is and R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the second chapy~ I'm glad you guys liked it :)  
Also for the other characters, like Hayami, Kurama, Hikaru, Kariya etc. I don't know what creatures they should be, so if you don't mind sending me a PM or in your reviews tell me what you guys think the rest of the IE GO and CS gang should be and I'll pick the ones I think are best :) Oh but I have thought of Shindou, so don't worry about him.  
Anyway, enjoy~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"-and that's why you should never mix saké with vodka." Zanark slurred as he used his desk to keep his balance and not fall on the ground like a drunk...well he is drunk but you get the point.

"Remind me again how any of this relates to math?" Tenma sweatdropped while whispering to Shinsuke, who gladly let him sit in the empty seat next to him.

Shinsuke whispered back, laughing a bit. "It doesn't." He and the rest of the class was use to their teacher's drinking habit, it was a miracle if he ever came to class sober!

Tenma just sat quietly in his seat as he wrote down the rest of the notes that were on the board, which Zanark wrote when he was kind of sober. But jeez, it didn't matter that he sat on the far end of the room he could still smell the stench of alcohol, one thing with Werewolves was their very acute sense of smell.

At the back of the room sat Tsurugi on the left side away from the window because well, we all know what happens when a Vampire meets sunlight. On the right next to the window was the Sorcerer-in-training: Shindou Takuto. And in the middle of the two sat Kirino who was going through her under desk, after fiddling around she brought out a small white envelope.

She sighed as she looked down at the letter in her hands. "Not again." Shindou turned his head around and tilted it sideways.

"Another love letter from that secret admirer?" He asked as he frowned.

"Yeah." Kirino nodded. "It's the fifth one this week." She groaned in irritation. Leaning back on his chair Tsurugi scoffed.

"I'm surprised that someone would even send you those pieces of junk, let alone finds you attractive." He smirked as he saw the rosette's anger rise.

Kirino huffed and stubbornly folded her arms. "Sh-shut up jerk! No one asked for your opinion."

Shindou carefully placed his hand on her shoulders and smiled at her when she looked at him. "Don't listen to him Kirino, you're very beautiful."

"Thanks Shindou." She smiled back at him. That of course made the Vampire laugh.

"Ha! You can always count on your 'gay friend' to call you beautiful." Oh yeah, Kirino was getting pissed. Sure everyone knew Shindou swung for the other team, but when he brings it up like that-!

She growled at him. "Tsurugi you better watch your mouth or I'll create a sun ball and reduce you to cinders and ash!" See there are different types of Fairies and Kirino was a weather Fairy, so that means she can control the weather and even create it.

"Well you're feisty today Princess." Was Tsurugi's last reply before he went back to listening to his iPod. Boy oh boy does he get under her skin. The day she finally wrings his neck will be a dream come true.

"Hey Kirino?" Shindou asked her softly. "Do you mind if I read the letter? I-I mean it's okay if you don't want me to..." He trailed off which made the rosette giggle.

"Sure. I haven't even opened it let so, let's read it together." She opened the envelope and held it in between herself and Shindou so they could both read.

_I've never been the type to say what I feel  
So basically I keep everything inside  
And with you it was no different  
I want to tell you, believe me I've tried_

_But there's part of me that just can't take that chance_  
_So I doubt that you'll ever know_  
_Which may be fine with you, but it's hurting me_  
_I choose not to show it though_

_I guess I'm your secret admirer_  
_That name seems to fit just right_  
_I don't know what I like about you_  
_But you're on my mind, day and night_

_Maybe it's the way you look_  
_Or how you make me feel when we cross paths_  
_I instantly forget all other stuff_

_Maybe it's the way you say my name_  
_Or maybe it's the way you smile_  
_Then again it might just be everything_  
_Getting to know you seems worth my while_

_But I guess I'll never know what it is_  
_My true feelings I could never reveal to you_  
_I'll just admire you from a distance_  
_I'm not sure what else there is to do_

"Wow that," Kirino was lost for words, she could feel the tint of pink forming across her face. "that was unexpected, I mean it's the same as the others but...but this one has so much more emotion in it."

"Maybe it's Kariya?" Shindou suggested as he looked at Kirino in the eyes, then they both cracked up laughing, not that Zanark or the other's cared cause well...Zanark was passed out on his desk and the other classmates were being wild as ever.

"Please I know that he knows that I know he likes me, but this is something that he could never express. I mean we've all seen what he's like in poetry and creative writing." She giggled.

"True." He agreed. Then room went silent as the lunch bell rang through the school, everyone grabbed their bags and rushed out the door.

Tenma stood in front of the knocked out teacher, not knowing what he should do.

"We usually just leave him there until he wakes up." Shinsuke explained. "C'mon! You can join us for lunch." He smiled as he gestured over to Shindou, Tsurugi and Kirino.

He beamed the smile back at the shorter boy. "Really? Thanks." He then joined the rest and they walked out of the classroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay there you go Minna. Hope you liked it and not found it too sappy with the poem thingie xD Anyway, remember to give me ideas for the characters and what creature they should be. R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Minna here's the third chapy~  
Wow I'm actually surprised you guys like this xD  
Anyway, enjoy~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tenma walked down the unfamiliar halls of his new school with the other four - who he was hoping that he could befriend the other three like Shinsuke. They turned around the corner and then...

"Hey Minna!" Tenma nearly jumped out of his skin as a boy with blue hair and yellow eyes popped out of...the wall.

Shinsuke smiled at the bluette. "Hey Kariya." But he didn't respond since his attention was focused on something, or should I say someone else. Kariya blushed as he stared at Kirino, which made the poor girl feel awkward.

Tenma turned the brunette beside him. "Who's he?" He asked Shindou.

"Kariya Masaki, he's a Yōkai and err, Kirino's "Fanboy"." The brunette answered, sounding a bit awkward at the end.

"H-hi Kiri-" Kariya didn't finish his sentence due to something dark and eerie standing behind him, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. "H-hi Tsurugi-san." Kariya greeted the Vampire boy nervously as he turned around. See Kariya is known to play pranks on students and the other month he got Tsurugi. Let's just say the navy-haired Vampire doesn't forgive that easily.

"Hi." He said back emotionless, making the bluette ghost step back until he walked _through _Tenma.

"Eeek! That's cold." Tenma's teeth chattered and sneezed afterwards.

Kariya looked at Tenma and raised an eyebrow. "A newbie?" He asked and the rest nodded.

"Yeah, this is Matsukaze Tenma. He's a Werewolf." Shinsuke explained to the bluette.

Kariya cocked his head to the side innocently. "Werewolf? Like Garshya?"

"No." Kirino giggled. "He's not as thick-headed as Garshya-senpai."

"Who's Garshya?" Tenma questioned. He felt kind of happy inside that there was another Werewolf besides him at this school.

"Oh Garshya Wolfein. He's a Werewolf like you and two years older than us." Kariya told him.

"He's always hanging out with that Vampire friend of his - Vanfeny something..." Kirino said to no one in particular.

"Vanfeny Vamp." Tsurugi corrected. "And they're not so much as friends but rather along the lines of rivals."

The rosette poked her tongue out at the Vampire. "Oh whatever Mr. Wikipedia."

He raised an eyebrow. "Feisty and childish today. Sure it ain't your time of the month, Princess?" He then gave her a playful smirk. "Oh then again, if you did then I would have been able to smell the blood, seeing as I'm a Vampire and all."

That little remark made Kirino blush bright red and gasped. "P-pervert!" She shrieked.

Shindou groaned at the two. "If you two are finish, can we please go and have lunch? I'm starving here." He placed his hand over his rumbling stomach.

Shinsuke nodded in agreement. "Me too. How about we go outside today? It's nice and sunny." He suggested and smiled.

"Are you trying to bump me off?" Tsurugi asked with a deadpan look. Kirino opened her mouth to say some cheeky come back but Shindou covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't even think about it." He sighed and uncovered her mouth. Kirino folded her arms and pouted.

* * *

Tenma sat at the table in the cafeteria with his new, hopefully, friends. Also he got introduced to another friend of their's - Fei Lune, a Yōkai like Kariya.  
Everyone was devouring their lunch and having small talk with other's at the table...Well Fei and Kariya weren't eating since well, they're already dead...

"Eew! Must you do that here?"

Oh and Kirino...

Tsurugi sneered at the rosette."Do what? Eat?"

"Yes." She sneered back. "Watching you suck the blood out of raw meat is repulsive!"

"Then don't watch." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I have no choice!" She pointed out to him that she was sitting directly across from him. "It doesn't matter if I look to either side, I can still see you from the corner of my eye."

"Well unless you want me to turn to people and feed off them instead of animals; DEAL WITH IT!" Yes, Tsurugi has never actually feed from an actual person before. The thought of it made him feel sick.

On the other end of the table, Fei brought his hand over his mouth as he giggled. "Tsurugi-kun and Kirino-chan are the same it seems." He said to the other four (Shinsuke, Tenma, Shindou and Kariya).

Shindou laughed along with the green-haired Yōkai. "Yeah. It's truly a surprise that they haven't killed each other yet."

"Why _are _they always fighting?" Tenma asked them. The four shrugged in unison.

"We don't know actually. Everyone has a different theory." Fei stated with a laugh.

Tenma nodded then looked at the bickering Vampire and Fairy. "I remember my mum telling me that back when she was my age, when a boy and girl fought constantly it meant that they liked each other." He looked back at the other four, who were cracking up laughing and Shinsuke wiped away a tear from laughing so much.

"Tsurugi and Kirino? Liking each other? If that was true then the world would have ended ages ago!" Kariya said through laughs.

The young Werewolf looked at them strangely. "What? I was just saying..."

At the other end Tsurugi and Kirino stopped arguing and looked at the laughing hyenas at the other end. "What's so funny?" The rosette tilted her head cutely.

"Beats me." The Vampire shrugged.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay done :) R&R Minna~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's the fourth chapy~ I'm glad you guys like it so far xD  
Enjoy the crazy crap from my mind xD  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tenma walked through the gates of Raimon. It was his second day here and it was way more fun than his last school. He's made funny and cool new friends, an awesome teacher that's too drunk to give out homework or give them tests. It couldn't get any better!

He stopped as someone called out to him. "TENMAAAA!" Turning around he saw Shinsuke running up to him, placing his hands on his legs when he stopped, panting.

"Morning Shinsuke." Tenma smiled brightly at him, which the small Witch returned.

Shinsuke scratched the back of his head and said. "Morning! Hehe, I thought I missed you. I saw you walking into the school, so I ran from down the street." He grinned.

"Really?" Tenma blinked. "That's a long way to run, no wonder you were out of breath." Shinsuke nodded, taking a sip of water from a blue bottle that just appeared out of no where...well then again, he is a Witch after all.

"UGGH! Stay away from me you disgusting sadist!" Both boys turned around at the sound of a female voice. Next thing they knew, a girl with familiar pink piggy tails and a green dress that resembles that of Tinkerbell's walked through the gate...with a very familiar Vampire holding an open dark umbrella over his head (to block out the sun) following her from behind.

Tsurugi smirked playfully. "Please, you know you love me." And in return Kirino scoffed.

"In your dreams!" Kirino then disappeared into the school building, leaving the three boys outside.

Tsurugi made his way up to the Werewolf and Witch, grinning. "She sooo likes me."

"I seriously doubt that." Shinsuke sweatdropped.

* * *

"Okay," Zanark, who was surprisingly sober, started off. "As you can see I've made a few arrangements with the tables, all have name tags. Purpose for this is so that when I have a hang over, I don't need to take roll cause I can easily see who's here and who's not. Some of you still have your "desk buddy" and some don't. So shut up and find your seats!" He ordered. Everyone moved around the room trying to find their new seats. Tenma found his; it was at the back next to the window, where Shindou use to sit.  
The young Werewolf looked to his right as someone sat down in the empty seat next to him. Next to him was a girl with short, dark blue hair and light blue eyes, she smiling happily at him.

"Hi." She waved. "I'm Sorano Aoi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Matsukaze Tenma, it's nice meeting you too." Tenma smiled at her and held out a hand which she took and shook. "So what are you? I'm a Werewolf."

"Oh, I'm a Mermiad." The young Werewolf blinked a couple of times and looked down at her legs confusingly which made her giggle. "I only have a tail when I come in contact with water." Aoi explained.

"Oh I see no-" Tenma got cut off by an oh-so familiar voice that belonged to a certain rosette Fairy.

"Sensei!" Kirino whined. "You cannot let me sit next to-" She pointed at Tsurugi who was smirking and gave Zanark a small wave while leaning back on his chair with his legs resting on the table top. "-next to that jerk!"

Zanark sighed rubbing his temples. "Listen. I'm sorry if it doesn't work out well, but I'm leaving it like this, okay?" Kirino pouted and stomped back over to her seat next to the navy-blue haired Vampire - whose life mission in her opinion was to make her time at this school a living hell!

"Aw c'mon now Princess," He grinned that stupid playful grin at her. "I know you're super happy to be sitting next to me - your one true love."

Kirino nearly gaged at his words. "Okay I don't know what goes through your pea-sized mind, but I'll tell you this here and now: I don't love you. I never have and I certainly never will!" Tsurugi's cheeks flared up as the class started laughing at what the rosette practically yelled out. The said girl flashed the Vampire a victory smile and took out her notebook and pen from her black shoulder-strap bag.

At the front of the room Zanark had his small saké bottle in hand and mumbled something like "Damn kids these days..." Then took a whole swag of saké, lightly slamming the bottle on his desk.

Aoi laughed as she watch the argument between the Vampire and Fairy. "Those two are so funny." She got her laughter under control. "Sometimes I hear them in class and I have to bite my lips just so I don't laugh out loud and embarrass myself."

"You should have seen them at lunch yesterday." Tenma laughed. "They were arguing because Kirino didn't like seeing Tsurugi sucking blood out of meat."

Aoi looked back at Tenma and blinked. "Oh so you're friends with them?"

"Well I don't know if I'm friends with them particularly yet. But I'm beginning to be friends with Shinsuke." He stated. "What about you? Are you friends with them?"

The mermaid shook her head. "No not really. I have talked to Kirino-san in the girls locker rooms or the bathroom if we run into each other sometimes, but that's about it."

"I see." Then an idea popped into his head. "Hey, maybe sometime you could join us for lunch and get to know them better?" He asked her, but she waved her left hand as in defence.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to be a bother. But thank you for the offer." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Well you should think about it." The brunette smiled back. The whole class looked at the front as Zanark cleared his throat and started writing on the chalkboard.

"Alright we're starting off the day with math." He stated which made the class groan. "Yeah yeah I don't like it either but I gotta get you guys through this unit of Algebraic Fractions." He sighed and looked at the class while leaning his back against the board. "Okay does anyone know what a reciprocal is?" He looked around the class waiting for someone to answer. When no one did Kirino rolled her eyes a raised her arm. Zanark clapped his hands together and pointed at the rosette. "Yes Kirino-chan?"

"A reciprocal is a number related to another in such a way that when multiplied together their product is one. For example, the reciprocal of seven is 1/7." She explained.

Zanark grinned at her. "Excellent Kirino-chan." He looked at the rest of the class and frown. "Why can't the rest of you be like her?" He then proceeded to write what the rosette explained on the board.

Tsurugi smirked and leaned to his right, whispering in Kirino's ear. "Teacher's pet." And ended it with a small laugh. The rosette just once again rolled her eyes and jotted down the notes that were on the board.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay done! *Closes math book* What? xD Anyway, R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya Minna~  
Sorry for the wait, but here's the fifth chapy~  
BTW: I forgot to say it, but Zanark is an Oni in this xD  
Enjoy :)  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Zanark was peacefully leaning back on his chair, for once without a headache...though he was pretty sure that he was going to get one - seeing as the class was mucking around, making and throwing paper air planes, laughing their heads off. But hey, he wasn't going to stop them because he couldn't be bothered. The next he knew was the door being busted opened and a certain teacher with spiky silver-coloured hair walked into the room, which made the class go quiet.

Gamma marched up to Zanark with an unhappy look on his face. "Zanark what the hell? I'm trying to teach my class across the hall and all I can hear is your students going off their nutter!"

Zanark looked at him with a deadpan face, completely ignoring what he just said. "Oh hey there Gayma."

Gamma's eyes twitched in annoyance . "My name is Gamma."

"That's what I said - Gayma." He replied in a bored tone.

"You're saying Gayma! It's Gamma! G-A-M-M-A!"

Zanark slammed his hands on his desk. "Again, that's what I said! G-A-Y-M-A!"

And then Gamma slammed his hands on the desk. "You're not even spelling it right!"

The whole class sweatdropped, this school was not normal and that's excluding the fact that everyone that goes here are mythical creatures...

* * *

Tenma ran down the school corridor, skidding around corners here and there. _Where is she? _He thought while running. After a few more corners he saw the girl with familiar short dark-blue hair and cried out. "Aoi-san!"

Aoi stopped walking with her two friends and turned around. "Oh Tenma-kun. What is it?" She asked as he finally catched up to her, hands on his knees panting heavily.

"You..." He stopped to catch his breath. "You left this in the classroom." He hands her a pink flower-covered pen.

She took it and smiled at him. "Oh thank you." She turned around to her two friends. "Oh by the way, these are my friends - Seto Midori, she's a Demon. And Yamana Akane, she's a Water spirit. Midori, Akane, this is Tenma - he's a Werewolf and joined my class yesterday."

"Hi." The two girls said in unison, smiling.

Tenma smiled and waved. "Hey."

"There you are!" Tenma turned around at the familiar voice and saw the small Witch running up to him. "C'mon, everyone is waiting in the cafeteria." Shinsuke told him.

Tenma blinked then nodded. "Oh right, sorry." He turned his head back around to the girls. "Bye. Let's talk some other time." With that he ran off with Shinsuke.

* * *

Tenma ate his lunch while chatting with Fei and Shinsuke. Tsurugi and Kirino were arguing as always. Kariya was staring at Kirino love-strucked and Shindou just ate in silence.

"So Tenma." Fei started. "Are you going on the camping trip next week?" He asked.

"Camping trip?" Tenma blinked confusingly. Shinsuke laughed and smiled at the young Werewolf.

"Every year we have a camping trip. You're new here so it's no surprise that you don't know about it." He explained. "We go into this forest called Hell and camp there for five days."

"Hell? Doesn't seem very nice." Tenma sweatdropped and Fei laughed.

"Trust me, it's better than it sounds." The greenette smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done! Sorry it was short but that's all I can think of ^^"  
The next chapter is placed one week later when they go on the camping trip. R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the sixth chapy Minna~  
I hope you like it :)  
Enjoy ya~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tenma arrived at the front of the school and there the four classes stood there with their respected sensei: Alpha, Beta, Gamma and of course of his own sensei, Zanark.  
Today he wore his lucky pale blue checkered shirt and dusty old blue jeans - which were good for camping since it didn't matter if they got dirty. His mother raged when his good clothes got dirty...

"Hey Tenma!" The said boy looked ahead and saw Shinsuke running towards him. The Witch was wearing a yellow T-shirt with white shorts with, as always, his blue headband.

The young Werewolf smiled at him. "Morning Shinsuke." He greeted and the small boy smiled back. "Is everyone here?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Though Tsurugi won't stop putting sunscreen on himself cause well, we all know that sun and Vampires don't mix well together." He laughed. Thanks to Tenma's sharp hearing he could pick out Kirino's voice from the large crowd of teens and heard her say to Tsurugi: _"Stop wasting my sunscreen jerk or you're going to buy me a new one!" _He laughed and followed Shinsuke to the rest of the group.

Fei looked to the side and smiled as he saw Tenma. "Hey Tenma." He waved. "Glad you could make it." He wore the usual clothes that he wore to school - an orange jacket with dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Hey Fei." He returned the smile and wave. "Yeah me too, it seems it's gonna be really fun."

"Uggh! Can't you just use your umbrella?!" Tenma looked to the side and laughed at the scene. Not only was Kirino telling Tsurugi to use his umbrella but she was hitting him with it! Though he kept on dodging the swings.  
Kirino was wearing a white summer dress that went down to her knee caps, patterned with blue butterflies at the bottom and light brown flat boots that just went past her ankles.  
Tenma thought what she was wearing was a bit unsuitable for camping, but it's her choice he guessed.

"What the hell?!" The navy-blue haired Vampire yelled as he kept dodging his umbrella. "What's wrong with you woman?!"

Kirino stopped trying to hit him and shrugged. "I just had the urge to hit you." She then handed over his umbrella to him and looked over to Alpha who was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Alright," He started. "Eveyone get on, the bus is getting ready to leave." With that a stampede of teens raced onto the bus, finding a seat. A single seat could fit three people each and so Tenma found himself in the middle between Shinsuke and Tsurugi. Shindou sat next to window and next to him was Kirino and besides her was someone else from their class, Tenma thought hard to remember his name and after a moment or so it clicked; his name was Meizu. He has pale skin along with long dark green hair which covers his eyes. And if he remembers correctly, Meizu is a Shinigami. **(A/N: **You know, the MF from Zanark Domain :3**) **

* * *

It took at least three hours to get to Hell, and boy Fei was right, this place was nothing compared to its name. There was a giant lake that sparkled in the sun light, Shinsuke told him that they can go swimming in there any time they want. And there was a lot more for him to find in the place, he couldn't wait!  
He also got explained by Fei that the four classes split into two groups - Gamma's class with Beta's class and their class with Alpha's class.

Everyone went straight to putting up their tents, which were pretty big. He ended up sharing a tent with Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Shindou and some guy from Alpha's class - Taiyou. Taiyou is also a Vampire like Tsurugi and a really cool guy.  
After putting the tents up they had lunch, which was their choice of either a hotdog or burger with a soda, or in Kirino's case, a salad. She was a vegetarian you see.

Everyone started laughing afterwards when Zanark started running around like a headless chicken cause he couldn't find his saké. He even searched the tents! And after he couldn't find in the tents...he went into shut down mode until Alpha found them on the bus, the **one **place he didn't look. And well, it's not a surprise that he was drunk that night...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay done~ R&R :)**


End file.
